His Smirk
by Of.Winged.Poets
Summary: .“You know you love my smirk.” A short Flock flight. A little bit of Fax. Or a lotta bit of Fax...


_This was a part of my story, The Improbable, but it didn't really fit, so I made it into a once shot. Enjoy._

_I don't own MR._

* * *

FPOV

We're flying again. The sky feels good as I sweep it with my wings. We quickly leave the forest behind. I catch Max's gaze. I always fly next to her now, just in case. Her eyes twinkle at me with quiet laughter. She's been unusually quiet since her nightmare. It's good to see her happy. Maybe she's decided to leave it all in the forest. That'd be nice, but it wouldn't be Max.

"What's so funny?" I ask, moving nearer to her. Our wings brush at the tips, causing rivulets of molten fire to travel through my wing and into my bloodstream. Max shivers a little, betraying that she felt the same thing. I smirk. Her eyes narrow.

"You don't deserve to know," she sniffs, looking away. I'm glad to distract her from the burden she carries. Her destiny.

"But you're gonna tell me anyway." I continue to smirk.

"Why would I do that?" She glances at me, her eyes curious.

"Because you looooove me." I can't help but laugh at her expression.

"How I'd love to smack that smirk right off your face," she mutters. I can tell she didn't expect me to hear.

"You could get rid of it another way…" I wiggle my eyebrows at her. She continues to glare.

"Fat chance, buster. No more kisses for you until you behave yourself," she says, but I see her fighting back a smile.

_Help me out here, Angel._

_My pleasure._

"Max, Fang wants you to kiss him," Nudge begins. Angel obviously enlisted her help.

"I'm aware of that, thanks sweetheart."

"Max, Fang _needs_ you to kiss him," Angel pipes up from behind us.

"I highly doubt that."

"Max, if you don't kiss him, he'll _die_," Angel says. Max rolls her eyes. Immediately, I tuck in my wings and start to fall, closing my eyes and going limp. It's quiet for a long time. Max is calling my bluff. I keep dropping until I even start to worry. I open my eye a little and see the ground getting awfully close. Just when I'm about to give it up….

"Fine," Max says. I open my eyes in time to see her throwing her hands up in exasperation. "_God_, if you're going to team up on me…" she mutters.

I fly back up to their level, making sure my smirk is firmly in place.

"Took you long enough," I say. She rolls her eyes, clearly still annoyed. I continue to smirk at her as she flies closer to me and pecks me on the lips. The rush of warmth in my stomach starts to gather immediately. "Not so fast, Maximum," I say quietly as she tries to pull away. I tug her closer still and kiss her more deeply. It's surprisingly easy to kiss and fly at the same time, if you've had enough practice.

Max's lips are soft and warm. Her fingers knot in my hair, seemingly of their own accord. I kiss her deeply, trying to crawl inside her skin. What started out as a game has been forgotten to become something more. The Flock fades away into the background. Max kisses me back. I run my hands over her lower back, caressing the thin strip of skin between her shirt and her jeans. She shivers. She pulls me closer, kissing me deeper. My stomach knots. I'm becoming addicted to kissing her. She tastes incredible. Her hands run over my back and shoulders, memorizing. I run my fingers through her silky hair.

I release Max only when the Flock's collective grumbling becomes too loud to be ignored. She instantly puts her annoyed expression back into place, glaring at me. We start flying forward again.

"Jerk," she says. I can tell it's only half hearted. Her breathing's still a little too quick, and her hand shakes as she runs it through her (now messy) hair. I'm just as shaken as she is, but I'm a pro at hiding what I'm feeling. I laugh and move closer to her again. She still looks a little shaken. Her eyes widen as whisper in her ear.

"You know you love my smirk." Her eyes spit fire. I dart away from any possible Max-attacks, laughing to myself.

------Later------

"By the way," I begin, catching Max's attention. "You never did tell me what was so funny." She smiles, remembering. Her eyes light up with a mischievous glow. Like lightning, she snaps it off. Her face turns serious. She's looking into my eyes solemnly.

"You'll never know." Then a grin splits her face. Her eyes glint at me evilly. I just glare.

"You will tell me, Maximum Ride."

"No!" She laughs, diving away from me. I find myself laughing too and chasing after her. I catch her while she's diving. She's surprisingly light. I remember her being heavier. Maybe I just grew up. She draws in her wings, still laughing. She looks so beautiful in my arms.

"I love you, Maximum." I say, out of breath from laughing. She leaps out of my arms, spreading her wings to reclaim her place in the air. She moves slightly ahead of me with the breeze. The moon and stars send light glittering off of her wings and hair. She looks over her shoulder at me, smiling softly.

"I know." She grins arrogantly. The mischievous air is still around her. She seems like a witch in the night, a beguiling creature from another world. Iggy flies up next to me.

"Man, you are so far gone," he laughs. I growl and lunge at him. He just flips away and falls back next to Nudge.

"You know, he's right," Max says. Now it's her turn to smirk.

"Yeah, I know," I sigh. And she laughs. And _that_ makes it all worth it.


End file.
